Trading Cards 1
Here are all the Trading Cards from pack 1: Game Cards *1 / 80 Arte Fact *2 / 80 Chef Gazpacho *3 / 80 Dr. Quack *4 / 80 Mrs. Birdy *5 / 80 Plumpy Hippo *6 / 80 Quizzy Quizmaster *7 / 80 Tabby Von Meow *8 / 80 Black Lab *9 / 80 Cocker Spaniel *10 / 80 Golden Retriever *11 / 80 St. Bernard *12 / 80 Elephant *13 / 80 Hippo *14 / 80 Lion *15 / 80 Monkey *16 / 80 Alley Cat *17 / 80 Black and White Cat *18 / 80 Gold and White Cat *19 / 80 Persian Cat *20 / 80 Cow *21 / 80 Frog *22 / 80 Pig *23 / 80 Rabbit *24 / 80 Booger *25 / 80 Dogbeard *26 / 80 Goober *27 / 80 Poncho *28 / 80 Wacky Zingoz *29 / 80 Zacky Zingoz *30 / 80 Zangoz *31 / 80 Bananza *32 / 80 Candy Bash *33 / 80 Cash Cow *34 / 80 Goober's Lab *35 / 80 Hungry Hog *36 / 80 Picnic *37 / 80 Wacky Zingoz *38 / 80 Zacky's Quest *39 / 80 Cuckoo Cat Clock *40 / 80 Ice Cream Tree *41 / 80 Webkinz W Pond *42 / 80 Webkinz Dragster *43 / 80 Webkinz Wishing Well *44 / 80 Yang Yin Blossom *45 / 80 Cash Cow Trophy *46 / 80 Goober's Lab Trophy *47 / 80 Wacky Zingoz 600 Trophy *48 / 80 Zacky's Quest Statue *49 / 80 Zingoz Bounce Trophy *50 / 80 Gold Zingoz Pop Trophy *51 / 80 Buried Bone Fridge *52 / 80 Clawfoot Bathtub *53 / 80 Egyptian Vanity Table *54 / 80 Princess Bed *55 / 80 Pool *56 / 80 Rock and Roll Television *57 / 80 Ski Lodge Fireplace *58 / 80 Ultimate Experiment Table *59 / 80 Beef Flavored Gum Drops *60 / 80 Buggy Jelly *61 / 80 Jungle Sandwich *62 / 80 Marzipan Bone *63 / 80 Mud Burger *64 / 80 Crunchy Shoots n' Roots *65 / 80 Zebra Dog *66 / 80 Blustagush *67 / 80 Mizzleberry Jacks *68 / 80 Ophidian Callaloo *69 / 80 Fried Foofaraw *70 / 80 Zazzeloop Soup *71 / 80 Always Be Prepared *72 / 80 Call A Friend *73 / 80 DiceKinz Blowback! *74 / 80 New Job in the Employment Office! *75 / 80 Something Shiny! *76 / 80 Sometimes Good Things Just Happen *77 / 80 Spin the Wheel of WOW *78 / 80 Spin the Wishing Well *79 / 80 Tradesies No Return *80 / 80 Webkinz Newz Interview Challenge Cards *1 / 15 Adoption Drive *2 / 15 An Air of Mystery *3 / 15 Gazpacho's Challenge *4 / 15 Game of the Day *5 / 15 Hungry Lil'Kinz *6 / 15 Webkinz Triathlon *7 / 15 It's Raining Cats & Dogs *8 / 15 Kinzville Caper *9 / 15 Kinzville Festival *10 / 15 Quizzy's WhizKinz *11 / 15 Spirit of Giving *12 / 15 Super Sale at the W-Shop *13 / 15 The Smarty Pants *14 / 15 Wacky Zingoz Tournament *15 / 15 Zacky's Quest! Curio Shop Foil *1 / 8 Knight of the Round Armor *2 / 8 Majestic Throne *3 / 8 Egyptian Vase *4 / 8 King's Throne *5 / 8 Bed of Pharaohs *6 / 8 Golden Hippo Fridge *7 / 8 Dream O Meter Bed *8 / 8 Robotic Arm Table Doodlez Foil *1 / 8 Kinzville Homes *2 / 8 Zingoz *3 / 8 Mrs. Birdy *4 / 8 Dr. Quack *5 / 8 Sleeping Dragon Bed *6 / 8 Goober *7 / 8 Fantasy Coach Bed *8 / 8 Artie Fact Free Pet *1 / 4 Free Frog *2 / 4 Free Golden Retriever *3 / 4 Free Monkey *4 / 4 Free Panda See Also *Trading Cards *Trading Cards 1 Prizes Category: Code Shop Prizes Category:Trading Cards Category:Real World Items